The Twilight of Infatuation
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: There are many forms of love, and love that blooms in thirteen hours may grow into something else with time... Written from Jareth's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

_AN: I am writing this for several reasons. a) I was inspired by some fanart; b) I always make Sarah suffer, and now it's Jareth's turn; c) Not many people give you Jareth's viewpoint; d) my characterizations in Fated Detente are getting me down. So, without further adieu... _

This is a story that is not often heard for it is a story that has never been told. This is the story of the Goblin Queen. Although it pains me to write this, I am at my wits end and I find no better peace than when I sit at my desk and pick up a quill. I love her. I always have, since the day I first laid eyes on her. There is this itch that I have when I am about to be called upon; a preternatural call from beyond which gives me my tasks. I suppose that is where I shall begin: when I first received the itch that Sarah Williams was going to call upon me.

I was dying from excessive boredom, as I am wont to do from time to time. Goblins can be amusing, but truth be told it is as though I am trapped in a room of human toddlers for an eternity. And, that's the real problem: _eternity._ So, as I was saying, I was quite bored and I suppose I was rather lonely at the time. It was then that I heard her call, well, _felt_ her call. I was intrigued because I could feel that the child that would be wished away was not her own. In fact, the girl was quite purely innocent. What a fascinating specimen! Although I knew that she would call upon me, I found I could not wait to see what she looked like. So, I flew.

I found her in a suburban park, playing make believe. Normally, I would have been disappointed to find a girl playing make believe because at that point in modern human history, she should have been a small child. But, small children do not wish away babies. Sarah was neither a girl nor a woman – she was quite simply Sarah. I admit, by human standards, she was still young and by my standards, even younger. But, she was interesting and precious little interested me at the time. I watched her recite the words from her little book. I listened carefully and slowly began making changes to my own Labyrinth in order to fit her vision. The only thing that cursed book had gotten right was _me_. Well, to a point. I shall divulge more on that matter a little later.

When she left the park, in a hurried run, I returned to my Labyrinth and pulled out a number of rather flamboyant outfits to fit the image she had of me. I had been far too bored for years now to put effort into my appearance, but suddenly I found renewed interest in the matter. I decided that _I_ would come to meet her. Normally I send one of my goblins to deal with the humans. Most of the time they don't want their child back anyway. I waited patiently until I heard her call and then I came to her. I made sure my entrance was grand, as it was the first one I had made before a human in several years, possibly several hundred years. To my surprise, she cowered before me practically begging to have her brother back. I played the part for her, the part of the villain, because that is what she desired.

And, this is where the book was wrong. Am I a villain? No, I never have been. Am I kind? Only to those who deserve it. But, foolish mistake, I was bored so I played the part for her. I stretched myself to live up to her expectations. Sarah faced my Labyrinth head-on with a resourcefulness few could match. I should have seen it then, but I was too enthralled by her. She pulled the wool over all of our eyes then. How could I have not noticed? First, she managed to turn my most trusted servant against me. Then she released the beast, lumbering and kindly though he may be, he is quite capable of causing a great deal of damage. And, finally, she caused my oldest knight to leave his post, which thankfully was destroyed. However, the beast has made a make-shift bridge in its place. Now, I am forever trying to prevent Unicorns from drowning in the Bog. The number of Unicorn deaths had risen dramatically that year.

Anyhow, I failed to notice that she had taken up, or rather "made friends" with three very powerful allies. My attempts to distract her and separate her from her friends were all for naught for the girl had a very powerful will. And so, they arrived at my castle. Thankfully she did not bring them into the room with her, but if she had perhaps she would have run out of time. However, knowing Sarah as I do, I imagine that she planned it out that way from the get go. In the end, she had won several minutes before the thirteenth hour struck. She had made a leap of faith, and Toby was safely back at home in his crib. I figured, with the child out of the way, I could offer her everything. I should have known that she was too wrapped up in that ridiculous book to give me anything other than a line she truly believed. You have no power over me. As though those six words could do anyone any harm. I was disappointed, of course, and a little angry with myself. After all, I had followed all her expectations, so of course she felt she was in the book.

I returned her home and flew back Underground, where I waited. And waited. She would call me again because she could. Because she thought that she had no power over me. Because she is Sarah. Finally she did, perhaps a month later, honestly I am quite horrible when it comes to time. So, I came to her, this time not as the Goblin King of her story, but as Jareth. There I was, back to normal. No excessive colouring around my eyes, no flamboyant clothing. Just me. I remember her taking me in with her eyes. She wore an expression of pity on her face, as though she felt guilty for my state. Now, mind you, it wasn't as though I looked awful, it was just that I wasn't as she expected. Or, perhaps she had expected me to appear this way. With Sarah one may never know. I stood before her for a time, watching her watch me. At length, she spoke. She told me that she hated her life here, that she wanted to come away with me, that she understood what I was offering her now.

I made it a little difficult for her because it is my nature, but never had I wanted anything or anyone more. A possession? No. A companion. Someone to share my thoughts with, someone to make the time, which always seems to drag by, go quicker. Someone to make me want to dress up and go to balls. Someone to make me whole. And, here she was. Sarah Williams, the innocent creature with cruel eyes. I must have been blind not to see it, that calculating mind ticking away behind those eyes. I must have been mad to agree to all her nonsensical demands in those first few years. She must have made me mad. Alas, I digress. Sarah came with me to the Underground and I wooed her as I had never wooed another before. I brought her jewels, I took her to parties, I lived up to her expectations day after day. I moved the stars for her. And, it is well known that I move the stars for no one.

At long length, she agreed to marry me. I believe that she was seventeen human years at that point, but as I said before, I am not very good with time. She wanted the most ridiculously extravagant wedding, and I complied. Everything I did, I did for Sarah. She was so beautiful, so innocent. Or, at least that's what I had thought. One's body may be pure, but that says nothing about one's mind. There is a saying that they have Aboveground : absolute power corrupts absolutely. I would not say that being the Goblin Queen is necessarily a position of absolute power, however wrapping the Goblin King around your little finger will give you enough for a shot of exhilaration. My poor subjects. But, there were few who could see it at the beginning. Sometimes I wonder whether she even knew what she was doing then. And then again, sometimes I wonder if she had been planning it all along.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

I should have known once we were married, it should have been quite clear. It was not, however, as I was lost so deeply in love. Yes, and it was and still is love – for me. I'm not sure that it ever was for her, but she indulges me every once and awhile. Regardless, I have once again become lost on a tangent. As I was saying, I should have known on our wedding night that there were aspects of Sarah that she had learned to hide rather well. While I had taken every precaution not to frighten her with the matters that pass between a man and a woman on the night of their wedding, Sarah had other plans. As soon as the door of my bed chamber was closed, gone was the innocent young woman, replaced with a fiery vixen.

I should have known better than to doubt her knowledge, or her passion. Thinking back on it now, I believe that she did love me. Perhaps it is the passage of time that had made us complacent, that allowed boredom to sink in. Truly, though, I must admit that Sarah has not allowed _me_ to become bored. In the beginning, it was pure love. She kept me occupied with her youthful needs and lust. As time grew on, and her interest in the castle and the lands expanded, it became something else…

Let us start at the coronation of the Goblin Queen, for that is where it truly began; not in the Labyrinth, not in her parents' bedroom, not even in the broken realm of space and time. For Sarah, the crown was everything. The throne was everything. The power meant _everything_. The coronation was in the morning, a fortnight after our wedding. The day was clear and crisp – I remember it fully. Sarah had donned a traditional gown of the deepest midnight blue, sparkling in such a manner that is reminded me of the midnight sky. She was breathtakingly beautiful and so very excited. I could have mistakenly claimed that she was nervous, but even then I couldn't lie to myself about it – she was excited. The coronation ceremony went as coronation ceremonies often do. I never understood the pomp of these procedures. Sign a paper, wear a crown. Why does it have to be more complicated than that?

Immediately following the ceremony, I took Sarah on a complete tour of the lands. This lasted for a week. A week of travelling with my lovely, capable wife. It was a blissful dream which I wished would never end. I believe we made love in just about every place in the Labyrinth – well, except the Bog. I could see it in Sarah's eyes then, the amount of love she bore for these lands. I knew I had made the right choice about my queen. I had been fortunate to have found a woman strong enough to be queen _and_ to have fallen in love with her. When we returned to the palace, Sarah sought to speak with her old friends, which of course was perfectly acceptable. With Sarah in alliance with myself, what had I to fear from those three? Of course, a king should always live in fear of his subjects, always bend to the wills of his subjects. For quite some time, they had been living in fear of me. I am not sure when the balance had been tipped, but I suppose it was out of great boredom and loneliness on my part.

Regardless, I allowed her the time she needed with her friends, and I received the backlash for it. The first to come was from the courtiers. "How could you let your queen mingle with the commoners?" They had asked, so angrily. The thought hadn't really crossed my mind given that Sarah had never been one of my subjects and therefore had no place either in the gentry or amongst the commoners. Then it occurred to me that following the coronation, she should now retain that healthy distinction between a queen and her subjects. She should be befriending the courtiers, which was probably why they were so upset about the ordeal. I had to put a stop to it, much to my dismay, and I knew that she would not be happy about it. Actually, that was quite the understatement. I never knew the extent of Sarah's anger. It has several layers – first, the fire starts to burn in her eyes; second, her voice drops and she speaks in hushed, harsh tones; thirdly, she flies at you, with her arms in the air and her voice raises in volume considerably; and, finally, she starts to throw things. In the end, she storms off somewhere, regardless of what layer her anger is.

When I informed her of the situation, she countered quickly in layer one. She informed me that she had no intention of _ever_ giving up her friends, and that there was no one that could ever make her. Now, quite unfortunately, I happened to lose my temper which caused me to pull out the king card. There was indeed someone who could make her, and that person was me. Layer two. She asked me if I considered her a possession, and in response, due to my regrettable angry state, replied that technically she was indeed _mine_. She was still at layer two at this point, honestly believing that threatening me with a word like 'divorce', which has no meaning in the Underground, would cause me to change my mind. I informed her quietly that what she was saying could be considered treason. Layer three. I won't repeat the words she screamed at me then as she flew at me, violently lashing out. What a little beast! Of course, I stood my ground, quite unaffected by her outburst and she promptly spun out of the room to the Queen's Quarters, which she had never used since we'd been married.

I was still angry at this point and took to brooding in my throne. Eventually I came to the conclusion that perhaps we should compromise. If she were able to befriend some of the courtiers, I would reconsider letting her see her friends – in secret. When I came to the Queen's Quarters to tell her of my brilliant plan, I was greeted with flying objects aimed expertly at my head. Luckily, having magic on my side, I dodged them all and managed to catch hold of her wrists. I told her what I had decided, and she stuck out her chin stubbornly and pouted miserably. I did not relent. In secret, or not at all were her only two choices. She agreed to try, and I must admit that there is simply nothing better than coaxing an angry Sarah into gentle submission.

At the ball, which was held in the Goblin Queen's honour a fortnight following our return from the tour, Sarah did make valid attempts at befriending courtiers, although I could tell that she was miserable. Happily, she spent most of the evening in my arms to avoid the courtiers. She had managed to make one friend, who she called upon often, and I found my heart melting for her. I allowed her to see her friends and felt the thrash of the gentry because of it. Oh, how she turned my world upside down! I bore it in silence until Sarah had heard from the maids (she even made friends with the maids!) that Lord Devian had been to castle to talk with me. Sarah had stormed into our meeting, yet another unprecedented interruption, and demanded to know what this was all about. My anger could not be hidden. I had grabbed her by her arm and whispered in her ears that this interruption was out of the question, and steered her from the room. I commanded her to wait for me in my chambers. There was fear in her eyes, and I admit I was frightening.

Upon returning to the room, Lord Devian had merely shaken his head at me, informing me that I had best get a handle on my wife lest I lose any and all alliances that I held in the Underground. After our meeting, which had been going smoothly before the interruption and ended disastrously, I headed to my chambers. To my surprise, Sarah was sprawled out across my bed, fast asleep. Now, I know that few have had a chance to see Sarah asleep, but she looks like an angel. So much so that it is hard to believe that she had stormed into my study an hour ago, screaming at the top of her lungs. I woke her gently and I explained the entire situation. Sarah looked apologetic and in turn I said that she should now understand why she couldn't see her friends again. Layer one, once again, but she calmed the fire and agreed sadly. I held her close to me, and she told me that this would be fine because at least she had me. Oh, what a sweet song to my ears. If only it had lasted…

_AN: Poor Jareth. ;(_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

I should mention now that when a human agrees to move Underground, the aging process all but stops. I suppose that is inaccurate. It does not stop, but in order to age what would have been a year Above will now take a millennium. Sarah would have the same physical appearance for a thousand years, although she would still age internally. I fear I was at fault for her stunted mental growth. Oh, she read voraciously and expanded her mind in everyway possible, but she was spoiled. She still is, to be accurate. I gave her everything she desired, and should there be a time when I did not comply she had a routine ready. She would stomp her feet and pout miserably in the Queen's chambers until I could bear her absence no longer, and I would give in. But, that was only in the beginning. As time wore on and she matured, she would still make demands, however her method of forcing me into compliance was much different.

Before I reach that point in this description, I should describe how Sarah had started to change. In the first few decades, Sarah took little interest in the politics of the Underground and most of the court regarded her as a pretty, although hot tempered, accessory to me. She would join me for balls, and we would dance all night and well into the morning, but she would not join in any conversations with the courtiers. She longed for her friends, our subjects, daily. But, having agreed to not see them for the good of the Kingdom, she would trudge off into the library and read for hours. I believe she read every book in the library twice before asking me any questions. One day, while I was lounging in my throne, she came storming into the room. She had smiled sweetly, which was always suspicious, and sat delicately on the stair. She told me that she should like to learn about what it is that I do. I complied as I had been wondering when she would actually become Queen.

She sat with me everyday for a fortnight, learning how it was I dealt with my subjects. Then, after observing for that long, she asked if she could try it out herself. I was delighted, for not only did it give me a break from hearing the grievances of my subjects, but it also gave my Queen some credibility. I observed her for the rest of the day and the day following before leaving her on her own with the throne. I thought that I was able to leave her on her own, I thought that she would have been able to handle it. It wasn't for many years that I had been approached by a subject voicing his concern with fear in his eyes. That subject was Hoggle, former friend of the Goblin Queen. Then, I opened my eyes to the problem. Was it possible that Sarah was abusing her power? Yes, yes it was. So, I began to ask the goblins who often resided in the throne room exactly what she does. They were afraid to tell me and so I was forced to spy on my own Queen.

I observed from the shadows. At first, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. She dealt with the subjects kindly, with more compassion than I had ever shown them. I sent for Hoggle that evening, only to have the messenger sent back to tell me that he was nowhere to be found. I searched for Hoggle myself, for if the coward had lied to me and then run off, he would feel the consequences. I found Hoggle in the deepest oubliette of my Labyrinth. Had I not sent for him, I may have forgotten him altogether. I went to the oubliette, seeking out the truth. There was only one person who could have put him in the oubliette, and if that was the case than she was hiding her magical abilities well – too well. Hoggle cowered before me, but answered my questions after I showed compassion. Sarah was behind it, Sarah was tormenting my subjects, Sarah was a cruel Queen.

When I approached Sarah on the matter, she looked at me with confusion, trying to hide behind the game she had fooled me with for so long. I was not to be fooled now. When I stood my ground, she simply glared at me and turned on her heel, returning to her Queen's chambers. I did not send for her. I had lived a long time without her, and I could do it again. The next day, I returned to my throne, but Sarah had already become tired with that particular part of royal life. She had moved on to something new.

_AN: Sorry this is so delayed and so short. I am currently writing another story that I will only release when it is complete. As a result, I have neglected this story and Fated. In fact, I believe that Fated may now be officially put on hiatus - I've just lost my inspiration for that story. _


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

Now, I suppose I should return to Hoggle. The dwarf was Sarah best and truest friend. One might wonder how he ended up in an oubliette. Apparently, Hoggle with all his newly established courage had decided to confront Sarah on her rather uncharacteristic behaviour. They had argued feverishly, but instead of choosing to see matters his way, she decided to remove him from her presence – entirely. Sarah had become so displeased with her friend that she had sent him into an oubliette to which there is no escape. In a sense, Sarah had sent her friend to die. I decided to offer Hoggle protection from any recourse that my wicked Queen could bestow upon him. I did all this secretly, of course. It was a way for me to keep an eye on Sarah's actions. If she was truly a threat to my subjects, I would have to deal with her appropriately. I also wanted to gauge her magic levels.

As I mentioned previously, I returned to my throne and Sarah returned to my library. It was two weeks before she attempted anything with Hoggle. My magic told me that she was near him and I watched them through a crystal. She truly was a sinister sight to be seen. I hadn't really noticed until this moment that she had taken to wearing black gowns, and even more menacing were her high collars. Sarah had only recently decided to wear more elaborate hair designs. She had made her person very intimidating to look upon, and she knew it. This person was someone dark and sinister. This person was not the sweet girl with cruel eyes whom I married. Through the crystal I could see that she had tried to use her magic against Hoggle, and he recoiled in fear. Both of them were surprised to find that it had not harmed him. Something dark crossed through Sarah's features at that point, and I suddenly found her before me, glowing in rage. I released my crystal and gazed at her evenly from my throne.

Sarah immediately accused me of spying on her. I had no argument and I had no desire to argue with her. I simply stated that she was a threat to my people and I was within full rights to watch over her rash actions. Naturally, she flew into a rage. It was simply her way. I decided right there what I should have noticed years ago – she was out of control. In a way, I had allowed her to become a spoiled child of the Underground. She was used to having her own way, and since she was of the ruthless nature, she would do anything to get her own way. I told her that she was confined to the walls of the castle and denied her magic. I also decided that as of now I would be in the presence of my wife a lot more. If she was learning magic, I hardly wanted it to be from the pages of books without supervision. There were very powerful spells in some of those books that could kill the caster if done improperly, and do even worse to the target if executed properly.

I actually found that this had improved our waning relationship. Sarah even began to tone down her dress, now that she had no one to intimidate. She was a diligent and eager student, always willing to take on a challenge. I was beginning to see the woman I married once again, instead of a petulant witch. Sarah was very gifted with magic, perhaps a little too gifted. I had to draw the line in terms of discipline. It is difficult to tutor one's wife, however I have had a lifetime's worth of separating my personal life from my regal role. This was very similar. I simply separated teacher from husband. At first, Sarah was resistant, but as time grew on she was able to separate her role as a student from her role as a wife. I felt this was also an excellent time to teach her the graces of hiding your emotions from the people around her. I had never desired to change her so, but I could see then that she was dissatisfied with being uncouth and my subjects suffered from it. I could not allow her to just be herself any longer. Alliances had to be made, and several courts were avoiding me because of Sarah's wild behaviour. At the next ball, they would be presented a new and improved Goblin Queen. Sarah would be able to master her emotions and keep them bottled.

Finally Sarah had decided that she should go to Hoggle to apologize. I decided that there was no reason for Sarah not to be allowed into the labyrinth now. She was reformed and responsible. I allowed her full access once again. Perhaps my mistake was that I trusted her too much. She was certainly a match for _me_, but I had no right to inflict her influences upon my subjects. I decided that there was no need for me to continue watching her with the crystal. We had built a certain level of trust between us, and I daren't disturb it. If I had, I would have seen that the black gowns of intimidation were out in full use once more. I would have seen her tormenting her friend. I would have seen a more powerful wicked Queen. Sadly, I am cursed to this day with the knowledge that I could have prevented the disappearance of Hoggle and that I had personally provided her with the tools to inflict supreme damage on the citizens of the Underground.

At the next ball, I was not wrong. Lovely Sarah charmed her way into the hearts of a great deal of courtiers that night. That wicked creature won the kingdom a few alliances, sometimes with nothing more than a coy look at a particular prince or lord. I cannot say that I was jealous, for I knew that she would be forever loyal to me. How, you might ask? If there is one thing that I am certain of, it is her fidelity. There is something in her eye that tells me she would rather die than have another in her bed. We are right for each other, despite our many differences. I know I have mentioned that I am not sure of her love. Love and fidelity are very separate concepts and should be treated as such. A man who is deeply in love with a woman may seek comfort in the arms of another just as surely as a woman may remain faithful to a man she does not love. I know that Sarah loves me somewhere within. The nature of that love is what I am not sure of.

Alas, I digress – back to the ball. Sarah put on a lovely show, acting as a delicate angel on my arm. As soon as we were back to the Goblin Kingdom, she would howl and rage for hours about how much she hated so-and-so, and how disgusting some prince was. I have to admit that I did find some level of amusement with her ranting and raving. She really is wicked through and through. However, everything was turning up roses, or so I thought.

_AN: I am sorry that these updates are few and far between. This story only comes to me in waves. The chapters are quite short, but I don't imagine this story carrying on much longer. Naughty Sarah has to push Jareth to his limits soon. ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company._

Honestly, Sarah's behaviour had been completely hidden from me, that is, until she had become bold enough to wear her intimidation gear to the throne. I had eyed her warily, feeling the immense magical power she had accumulated, and I smelt something on her person. The scent of death. The scent of murder. I knew then that it was too late for her, but even worse it was too late for me. I immediately reached out with my senses to Hoggle, but came up against a wall of resistance. Sarah had learned to block my magic. I stared at her intently, rising from my throne and awakening from deep lethargy. She had to be stopped. I asked her where Hoggle was and then she did something I never expected from her – she smiled. A deep smile of cruel malice. Hoggle would never be heard from again, of that I was certain.

The picture of her beautiful face darkened with such deep, evil intent haunts me even now. For the first time in a millennium, I was afraid. Sarah Williams, keeper of my heart and wicked Queen to my people, had changed indefinitely. I finally opened my eyes, really opened my eyes, to the situation. I drank in her sinister appearance. She had swept her long, raven hair up into tall, almost antler-like masses atop her head. I surely knew that these gravity defying locks were held in place with the needless use of magic. Her skin, once peachy and alive was now pallid – nearly white. Her lips, once so supple and pink, were traced in the colour of blood. I shivered at the association of that colour with its namesake. Whose blood was it?

I turned my line of vision downwards, towards her body. I had no desire to see what cruelty lay in the depths of her eyes. I had no desire to know what deep damage had actually been done to my precious jewel. Eyes, after all, are the windows to the soul. She had become so thin. How had I not noticed? The inky blackness of her gown only made her slimness more pronounced. It was a horrifying gown, with a tall collar, rising well above the top of her head, and a deep, plunging neckline which screamed of corruption. The fabric was so heavy, so bejewelled, so unlike anything she had ever worn before. The gown came to the floor, hugging her curves until her knees where it splayed out around her. She was an untouchable fortress of cruel beauty.

Hesitantly, I raised my eyes to hers. I found her face twisted in devious glee at my reactions. Her eyes can be so cruel. They were dark and murky. So unlike the clear, pale jewels they once were. The following is the conversation that occurred at this point. I have recorded faithfully, word for word, as I am unable to think of anything else.

"Sarah," I started. She glared at me, defiantly lifting her chin. Such a tiny fragment of her former personality sparked hope within me. She watched me for a long while, and then began to circle me as a bird of prey stalks its prey. She reeked of cruel intent.

"Thank you, Jareth," she said, her voice soft and barely above a whisper. "This is what I always wanted."

She stood before me and her very presence demanded all of my attention. I suddenly realized what she had felt like when I had first appeared before her, reeking of experience and power. I felt helpless and frightened, and yet I wanted to fight her. I knew, however, that centuries of disinterest had led me to a state of magical ability that would be no match for Sarah's. It was new within her, coursing through her very being. Magic was a part of everything she did; everything she was.

"What?" I managed to croak, my voice lost in my disbelief.

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. Her laugh was still so innocent, so full of tinkling sweetness. "Oh, Jareth!" she exclaimed. "Who would have ever thought that I would have you cowering before me?"

Of course, on cue, I narrowed my eyes at her in defiance of her statement. She circled me once again, eyeing me with amusement. As a cat might eye a mouse before finally consuming it.

"Where is the Goblin King who swept me off my feet? Where is he, I ask you?"

"I am before you, as you can see."

"No," she spat acridly. "You are a hollow shell of a great man! You've fallen into complacency, so happy with your prize. I had hoped that if your prized possession should misbehave, you might be forced into action."

She stopped before me once more, staring at me with her cruel eyes. I swallowed hard for I had no words with which to reply. She had wounded me and shocked me to silence.

"I admit that it was all a game at first," she said softly. Her eyes softened slightly, as though lost in memory. They snapped back to coldness almost immediately. "However, it was never enough. I felt that you would take notice should I uncharacteristically attack one of my friends. I was correct."

She smiled coldly, as though amused at her own misbehaviour. "It was the fight I had wanted. It was the fight that I missed. I never imagined that you would truly become my slave. Such a pity."

Her circling began again. She was distracting me, but for what purpose I could never be sure.

"As it turns out, I quite enjoy the role of the villain. I thrive off of fear. I suppose it's the feeling I had imagined that you had enjoyed all those years ago. The magic," she paused, glancing away into the distance, smiling absently. "The magic makes me feel complete. Sadly, it makes me feel complete in the way that I thought you would."

I am sure that I wore pain in my features, worsening with each cruel statement out of her mouth. I was on the verge of begging her to stop. I couldn't stand to hear this from her. I loved her for all her faults. I loved her for all her cruelty. I had ignored her behaviour because I loved her, and all she had wanted was recognition - like an attention starved child. I had lost whatever war she was waging. She didn't have any interest for reconciliation. She meant to take my throne. She meant to remove me in much the same way she had Hoggle.

"Why Hoggle?" I asked, my voice returning finally.

"Why?" she avoided eye contact with me, pouting miserably. "I've made up my mind, that's why. I've decided, that's why. Why should he be able to make me second guess myself? I am Queen."

I stared at her. Perhaps she wasn't a lost cause and perhaps I was a fool.

"Jareth," she said sweetly, raising a pale hand to stroke my face softly. Her hands were like ice. I watched her so carefully, fully aware of what she was about to do. "I love you. I really do."

There was a truth in her eyes, a sad love. She did love me, but she loved herself even more.

"But, you must go away now. Your time has past. Your time is over. It is my time now."

I felt her reach out with her magic, trying to force me into another dimension. She had underestimated me, however, and I had already been taking precautions on my person for many months now. I loved her, but I didn't trust her.

"Yes," I said, finally, fading away from her view. "I will go away, but not on your terms. How you've turned my world, precious Sarah."

I remember the confusion in her eyes. This is what she had wanted, she had said so herself. Was she so concerned with her own ambitions now that she had lost interest in me entirely? Only time would tell.

I have hidden and kept myself well up until now. I have subjects who are loyal to me within the goblin court and I am well-informed of her actions and movements. As I had predicted, she has taken on no other lover. And, as I had expected, she searches for me relentlessly. In fact, it is the hovering malice I feel approaching that has caused me to write these memoirs. Even now, I can feel her closing in. She has found me and she comes for me. I am torn between fear and excitement. What will happen when the pounding on my protection stops? Will it stop because she has given up, or because she has beaten me down? Will she love me as she once did, or will she destroy me? Or, would that love destroy me? I am nearing the end here, for I have no choice but to cease everything and focus entirely on my magic.

She is breaking me down slowly, pounding so hard and with such magical force that it has become audible. Pounding, pounding, pounding. In the end, I am so very tired. I am so weary from the fight. She has found me and I have met my end. Even so, the Goblin Queen holds my heart. I love Sarah Williams now as surely as I did when I first laid eyes on her. Love…what a bittersweet death I seek.

Final Memoirs of

--Jareth the Goblin King

_I wish that I could express my amusement at having found such an interesting bit of bedtime reading. Oh, Jareth, the dramatic little webs you weave. It couldn't be further from the truth…_

_--Sarah the Goblin Queen_

**_AN: I realize that this may seem a rather abrupt end, however as you can see – there are always two sides to every story…_**

_**Sorry for my looooooong absence. School was fairly hectic for the last couple of months, but now I am done FOREVER!!!!! Onwards to the real world! Uhg. ;(**  
_


End file.
